


Confrontation

by quake_reign



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: You discover Dr. Wells’ true identity and confront him. It doesn’t go the way you expect, but maybe that’s not such a bad thing.





	Confrontation

You were starting to have serious doubts about your plan. You’d wanted to confront Dr. Wells on your own after discovering his true identity but now, standing alone in S.T.A.R. Labs with the lights off late at night, waiting for him to arrive after sending him a message to meet you here, you were realizing how dangerous and stupid this was. 

It wasn’t even a fully formed plan. You had no idea what you were going to say or do when he got here, you just needed to see him, to try and make sense of what you’d learned. Despite now knowing who he truly was and all the terrible things he’d done, this was still the man you’d admired, worked for, become friends with, and fallen in love with. 

He may not have been aware of the last part, you’d tried to be professional and keep your feelings for your boss to yourself, but you did love him. Doubts about this meeting or not, you couldn’t just switch off your feelings and you couldn’t turn him in to the team, not without at least attempting to understand his reasons. It would feel too much like you were betraying him - even if he was the one who’d been betraying the team from the start. 

Dr. Wells - or the person you’d known as Dr. Wells - rolled into the lab. 

It was too late to turn back now.

“Hello,” he greeted in that smooth voice you usually enjoyed hearing so much. “Why did you need to meet so late? Is there an emergency? 

He seemed unnervingly calm. You took a deep breath and tried to make your voice sound as confident as possible as you stared at him. 

“You can leave the chair. I think we both know you don’t need it, Thawne.”

He didn’t react. He didn’t appear to be surprised at all. Clearly he’d had suspicions about why exactly you’d wanted to meet. 

“You’re very clever, but I have to admit I didn’t expect you to figure this out. I was hoping to tell you myself, when the time was right.”

You were taken aback by that. 

“You wanted to tell me?”

“Eventually, yes. I wanted to tell you everything on many occasions. But you weren’t ready yet…and you finding out like this is a complication.”

There was a surge of cold fear in the pit of your stomach. You could only imagine how he usually dealt with complications. 

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Of course not.”

Dr. Wells - Eobard, you reminded yourself - rose slowly from the unneeded wheelchair and took a step towards you; instinctively you took a step backwards but knocked into a desk. You had nowhere to go. It wasn’t like you could run away from a speedster. 

Before you could even register him moving again he was right in front of you, his bright blue eyes staring deeply into your own. 

“I could never kill you. You’re far too special to me.”

You let out a sarcastic laugh and hoped he couldn’t tell that you were trying not to cry. 

“I don’t believe you. You’re just telling me what you think I want to hear so I’ll keep your secret.”

“I’m telling you the truth, I have nothing left to hide from you. I do care for you, if I didn’t you’d be dead already. And if I was only concerned with you keeping my secret to yourself, I have plenty of other ways of making sure you stay quiet. But I want - I want you to trust me.“

Eobard sighed, irritated at himself for his weakness. Falling for you had never been part of his plan but over time he’d become attached. He’d wanted to reveal his identity to you on his own terms, explain everything in a way you could understand and sympathize with. You finding out like this was an obstacle, but it was one he could overcome. 

Your love for him was going to win out over your loyalty to the team and your sweet, silly desire to be a good person. You were going to choose him, he’d make sure of it. Perhaps it was manipulative, using your feelings to his advantage, but what was the harm if those feelings were reciprocated? He loved you too, after all. He hated admitting it even to himself, it made him feel weak, but it was the truth and he wasn’t going to lose you now. He was determined to salvage the situation.

You were trying to remain calm and keep a brave face but he could see how frightened you were. Your hands trembled slightly and the fear was evident in your eyes. 

"I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured you. “You are safe with me. I promise.”

There was no logical reason to believe him. He’d lied to you, to everyone, for years. He’d stolen someone’s identity, he’d hurt people, he’d killed people. He’d killed your friend’s mother for God’s sake. And yet you wanted nothing more than to trust that he was being sincere.

He must have been able to sense you beginning to let down your guard because with one more small step towards you the distance between the two of you was now almost nonexistent.

“I had to keep my distance from you before because of my secret but now…”

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours. Your previous fear was immediately forgotten. Without even realizing what you were doing, you wrapped your arms his shoulders and deepened the kiss. He responded eagerly, pushing you back against the desk as his hands tangled in your hair, and you felt like you were going to melt. 

You were supposed to be confronting this man about being a murderer but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care in that moment. You were disappointed when you finally had to pull away to catch your breath. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time,” he murmured, “but we still have to talk about your little discovery.” 

“I won’t tell the team who you are,” you said quietly. “I just want to understand.”

“I’ll explain everything to you.”

Dr. Wells - Eobard - kissed you again and you knew right then that you’d accept any explanation he gave you. No matter what he’d done or why, it didn’t change your feelings for him. And now that you knew he had same feelings for you, you certainly weren’t going to tell Team Flash anything that might end things before they’d even started. Besides, you always had been good at keeping secrets.


End file.
